


First Date

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: John asks Sherlock out on their first date. Sherlock is terrified, until he's not.





	First Date

John waits until mid-afternoon, so Sherlock won’t have time to work himself up too much, then casually announces that he’s taking Sherlock on a date that evening so be ready by 6.

This whole “more than friends” thing is still new between them, so Sherlock promptly overthinks himself into a nervous fit trying to figure out what John is trying to accomplish. He tries on every item of clothing he owns, in multiple combinations, and eventually settles on the suit John had once said made him look more approachable.

At six o’clock, John comes downstairs. He’s wearing the blue shirt Sherlock had shyly admitted to appreciating on him the previous week, before their tentative first kiss. He’s also wearing khakis - nowhere near as dressy as Sherlock is, but more than his usual jeans. Sherlock has to bite his lips to keep all his questions (and his nervousness) from pouring out.

John gives the cabbie the address on a sheet of paper, so Sherlock can’t even guess where they’re going based on the directions. He sits six centimeters closer to John than usual, but John doesn’t comment.

They get to their destination and Sherlock is surprised to find it’s a plain, average-looking house a ways out from London proper. John steps out of the cab, then offers a hand to help Sherlock up. Sherlock’s mood improves dramatically.

He’d assumed John’s idea of a first date would be something horridly cliche - Angelo’s, maybe, with the candle on the table and a lot of gazing into each other’s eyes and the mushiness almost palpable in the room. Instead, he’s treated to the sight of a one-eyed alpaca standing in the middle of the sitting room.

“Cyclopia,” John explains. “Dr. Stuart was kind enough to bring him back here, to her home, because I wasn’t sure I could get a cab to take us all the way to her farm in Reading.”

Dr. Stuart emerges from another room, introduces herself, and turns out to be a font of interesting information on birth defects and genetic abnormalities in non-human mammals. John disappears into the kitchen while she and Sherlock get into a deep discussion and Sherlock gets to examine the mutant baby alpaca to his heart’s content. He’s only drawn back to the real world by the smell of something amazing.

“I’m guessing the lasagna’s done,” Dr. Stuart says, shooing Sherlock toward the kitchen. “Go - John was very specific on what time he wanted me to put it in the oven when he brought it over this afternoon. I need to get Buster here back to his mother before she tears the barn down.” She flashes him a knowing smile. “Special occasion, I gather - anniversary?”

“First date,” Sherlock admits. She laughs and leaves the house, alpaca in tow. Sherlock drifts into the kitchen and is rewarded with the sight of John plating salad and pouring two glasses of wine.

“Figured you would prefer this to a crowded restaurant,” John says. “I promised Dr. Stuart we’d leave her house after dinner, so whenever you’re ready we can head back to the flat and you can decide whether this was a first date worth remembering.”

Sherlock looked at the lasagna, the wine glasses, the candle on the table, at John’s gentle smile. “It is,” he says. “Every detail.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a little drabble on Tumblr (I have a Tumblr thingy now! wendyqualls.tumblr.com!) but it got longer than a little drabble so I figured I'd put it up here too.


End file.
